


What if...

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur asks Merlin a strange question</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta reading!

Merlin and Arthur were sitting next to the campfire. The hunt had been long and tiring that day and everyone was already asleep. But the King had seemed restless so Merlin has stayed by his side.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked in a strangely soft tone.

“Yes?” Merlin answered still looking at the fire.

“What would you want to do if today was your last day?”

“My last day?”

“Yes… If we were going to die tomorrow. What would you want to do of your last day?”

The question startled Merlin. Arthur wasn’t fond of this kind of introspective topics and it had come out of the blue, just after they had finished talking about the next banquet in honor of the Mercian emissaries that would arrive in a few days.

“Why… What?”

“I just want to know what you would do of your last day,” Arthur repeated, very seriously.

Merlin started to think about it. There was one thing he would probably do if Arthur and him were meant to die the next day. He would tell Arthur the truth about himself. About his magic and his feelings for the KingKing.

He remembered all the times in the past years when he had wanted to confess everything to his King, when he had hesitated so many times to tell him everything. He had never found the courage, though.

“I don’t know,” Merlin lied, “but why are you asking me this now?”

Arthur didn’t answer immediately, like he was pondering his words. It wasn’t really like him.

“Before Camlann… I… I had this feeling you wanted to tell me something before we started the battle…”

It was true. Merlin had indeed wanted to confess to Arthur before the battle, seeing at his last chance to be honest with the King he was serving, with the man he was sharing a destiny with, with his closest friend. But he had been afraid. Afraid to bring them bad luck by thinking it was the last time they would see each other.

Now, though, everything was different. They were back in Camelot, safe and sound. They had a whole life in front of them, a destiny to fulfill, a realm to build. Arthur had even admitted he thought that magic wasn’t evil in itself, that it depended on the one who was wielding it. There was hope now and that finally was enough for Merlin to speak.

“Yes, I wanted to tell you something before the battle but I didn’t want to believe it would be the last time I’d saw you so I never say anything.”

“Now you can tell me,” Arthur said, looking at Merlin.

Merlin tried to read Arthur’s expression but the King was calm and collected. Had he any idea of what Merlin was going to confess? Fear was still present in Merlin’s heart but he knew that it was now too late to go back. He hesitated for a moment about what secret to uncover first. If Arthur reacted badly about Merlin having magic, he would never be able to confess his love so Merlin decided to tell the King about his feelings first.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, slightly impatient.

“I… Sorry, it’s not easy to tell, you know.”

A smile appeared on Arthur’s lips.

“Don’t worry. Whatever it is I’m sure I can withstand it.”

Merlin wasn’t so sure of it but he hadn’t any choice.

He looked at the courtyard and to the lower town he could see between the gates. Camelot was his home now and he felt safe here. That feeling gave him enough confidence to finally speak.

“I… Arthur… I really like you.”

“Of course, I’m your King and master,” Arthur answered matter-of-factly.

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Merlin added, feeling less and less sure it was a good idea to confess his feelings.

“I know,” Arthur answered, grinning.

Arthur was never grinning. Merlin looked at him, surprised. And wasn’t he closer than before? Much much closer…

And then, Merlin felt Arthur’s lips on his and it was just perfect. It didn’t really make sense but the feelings were too wonderful to care. So Merlin answered, letting his tongue trace Arthur’s upper lip. And when Arthur slowly opened his mouth the kiss became more passionate.

Merlin felt Arthur’s hand on his neck, drawing him closer. He obliged, putting his hands on Arthur’s hips.

Then Arthur stopped kissing him and smiled.

“Oh, Merlin, as we’re confessing I should probably tell you something, too.”

Merlin looked at Arthur expectantly.

’“I know about your magic.”

And before Merlin could react, Arthur was kissing him again.


End file.
